Time Flies, Time Dies
by NYCButterfly25
Summary: A "Wicked" fic. So much happened before Act II began....
1. Prologue

"Time Flies, Time Dies"  
  
Summary: So much happened before Act II.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The title comes from "Rent." But it may change in the future. Who knows?  
  
A/N: For the sake of my story, 5 years pass between the end of Act I and the beginning of Act II. That's all.  
  
Prologue  
  
She couldn't believe that she was flying. Flying so high above the world. It was exhilarating, but frightening at the same time. She didn't know where she was going to go. She had no shelter, no money, and no friends. Well, having no friends didn't bother her all that much. But the most frightening part of all: everyone in Oz wanted her....dead.  
  
She ran away in disbelief. What had just happened was confusifying to say the least. Elphie was....well; she didn't know where she was. She could be anywhere. She could be hurt and terrified and- she had to stop thinking like that. Elphie was Elphie. She was strong. She could survive anything....right?  
  
He sat in his chair thinking. Thinking about Elphaba. He hoped that she got to the Emerald City safely. He would have to ask Galin- Glinda if she had heard anything. But was it too soon? He needed to know if Elphaba was okay. Because something inside of him told him that she wasn't. And he didn't like that feeling at all. 


	2. This Wicked Witch

Summary: So much happened before Act II began. Basically, every chapter I'm going to write describes what's happening in the lives of Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero.

Disclaimer: Well, isn't it obvious? I mean it's ME! So of course I own...nothing.

A/N: I like reviews. It makes me want to write. This doesn't necessarily mean I'm inspired. But review anyway. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 1- This Wicked Witch...

After flying around for hours, Elphaba finally found a nice, quiet and empty resting spot.  
  
"Shall we call this home?" She asked to no one in particular. "I suppose so. Of course I don't know where I'll sleep. Maybe there's shelter somewhere."  
  
It was a woodsy area, which was good. It seemed like nobody would dare enter. And Elphaba liked that. She needed somewhere that was for her and only her. She decided she would search the woods later for any type of lodging. As long as she had herself and her broom she would be okay. She just needed to rest and calm down. Her experience with the so called "Wonderful Wizard of Oz" was anything but. And she would have liked nothing more than to forget it. But how could she? It was the reason she was in these woods, hiding, was it not? She sighed. She needed to think of something else.  
  
"Fiyero," she said out loud. "Oh Fiyero, how I'll miss you. If only I could...no. I can't go back. Ever again." And like a falling house, realization hit her. She may never see Fiyero ever again. Nor Glinda. Nor Nessa. But, no matter how much it broke her heart, she would learn to live without them. Because she had to. She had to live. Even without love.  
  
Glinda was worried. How could she not be? Elphie- her best friend- was gone. Glinda had no clue where she was. She just kept thinking about her fellow Ozians. They wanted to kill her. But she didn't know why. What had Elphie done that was so terrible? On her way back to Shiz she kept trying to find the answer. But she couldn't figure it out. And her head was beginning to hurt. She needed rest desperately. A few hours later, she arrived back at Shiz, where she was greeted by the annoyifying squeals of Pfannee and Shenshen.  
  
"Oh Galinda we missed you so much!" Pfannee screeched. Glinda wanted to tell her that her name wasn't Galinda anymore, but she was really tired and she wanted to see Fiyero.  
  
"Well, it was great to see you girls, but I'm quite tired. So I'm going to rest." And she walked away. When she got into her room she was filled with memories of Elphie. She missed her so much already. She lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Fiyero still sat in his chair, thinking. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Thinking. Mostly about Elphaba. If not about Elphaba, then about how shallow he was. Or, maybe, how shallow he is. He wasn't sure who he was anymore. Was he Fiyero Tigular, a playboy who had a scandalicious reputation? Or was he who Elphaba saw? Someone who only pretended to be what others saw him as. He hoped he could be what Elphaba saw in him. She saw right through his soul. And he liked that. He needed that. He needed Elphaba. He needed her. And then it dawned on him.  
  
"Elphaba, please, come back soon. I need to see you. I need to tell you."  
  
A/N: I know, weak ending. But it'll get better.


End file.
